wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorming
' Brainstorming '''is the act of planning and collaborating to generate ideas toward a subject or project. The Osborn Method Alex Faickney Osborn was a creativity theorist during and after the great depression working for an advertising agency as a manager. He came up with this chart known now as the Osborn method of brainstorming. In 1942 he published this method in H''ow to Think Up. It was so popular due to its vast range of ideas that could be explored due to his method. The way to use it the following four steps Brainstorming. (2014, September 3).Wikipedia. Retrieved March 10, 2014, from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainstorming. Focus on Quantity This rule is saying the greater number of ideas produced the more likely a solution/good idea will be producedibid. Withhold Criticism Not to criticize ideas till later in the process so you don't disregard any good ideas just because of preconceived notionsibid. Welcome Unusual Ideas To get more ideas think the most unusual ones, to hopefully get a few good ideas. The more ideas even if they are weird the more chance one or two will end up being usefulibid. Combine and Improve ideas If you combine smaller ideas together you can get a single better idea that will fit your solution or paperibid. Different Types and Styles There are four generalized types of strategies, that cover a plethora of different ways to brainstorm. Cubing When it comes to the cubing method there are six steps to do. Each step has its own significance and can provide a complete map to help brainstorm your paper to take you one step closer to OutlinesCollege of Arts and Sciences. (n.d.). The Writing Center. Retrieved March 10, 2014, from http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/. Describe it - describe the topic you are trying to write about. Compare it - compare your topic to other topics to see if they share similar ideas Associate it - make a general association with your topic what are somethings that it is normally compared with. Analyze it - Analyze your topic, think of the subsections you can write about related to your topic. Apply it - apply your topic to a situation so you can better internalize your idea to grasp a better understanding of what you want to write about. Argue for and against it - This provides both sides that you can write about related to your topic and so if you are researching a topic you can provide both sides of an argument to your topic. Free writing/Looping In the method of free writing or looping a writer is to write for ten minutes without stopping. The things included in this writing are topic related. Its meant to let your mind wonder about your topic all the possible avenues of approach to write about your topic. The thought behind this is when you are finished writing after ten minutes you hopefully have discovered some important insights and ideas related to your topicibid. Looping Looping is a conjunction to free writing. It is where you take a central idea and summarize it in one sentence . Then you free write for five minutes about things related to the sentence. From here, you can continue to do this over and over till all ideas have been expunged Lunsford, A. A., & Matsuda, P. K. (2013).The everyday writer (5th ed.). Boston: Bedford/St. Martin's.. Listing/Bulletining Listing can be broken down a few different ways. The main ways to do so are to make lists related to: on general topic, on one or more words on a topic, and on a word or idea that is opposite from your original idea. To elaborate on using the opposite word to help develop your idea it works by showing you other topics that are opposite from your topic and you can reverse that again and find other ideas from having other opposites. Its like having doppelganger ideasCollege of Arts and Sciences. (n.d.). The Writing Center. Retrieved March 10, 2014, from http://writingcenter.unc.edu/handouts/brainstorming/. Mapping Mapping is your traditional method of brainstorming when the word comes to mind. You start with you broad topic at the top tier or middle tear however you do it. From there you expand other tiers or bubbles coming off your main idea to create sub groups and keep doing that till all your requirements for topic brainstorming have been exacerbated all your optionsibid. How it's used in Writing Brainstorming is used in the initial stage of the writing process. It is very similar to Prewriting, Outlines, and Lists. The difference of the three is that, brainstorming it is the first step before the others. It is the initial strategy to getting ideas for a paper. Once assigned a topic for an assignment the first step is to brainstorm your topic. Following that you can narrow your topics idea by making a outline of the things you found from your brainstorming. Then you can make a list of the main points you want to include in your paper. Lastly, you make a prewritten paragraph before you start your paper to see the tone and possibly your abstract of the paper ibid. How it affects the Writing Process Brainstorming affects the writing process by providing baseline ideas related to your topic. It offers multiple ideas related to your topic and is the stepping stone between choosing a topic and Outlines/Outlining. Without brainstorming you would most likely get stuck in the outlining phase of Prewriting because you have not given initial thought into your topic and wold have a less than average outline lacking potential ideas that would have came up in brainstormingBrainstorming. (2014, September 3).Wikipedia. Retrieved March 10, 2014, from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brainstorming. References